


Hacienda Au (Sechen, Junxing)

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Birds of the same feather, are same birds. Parehong marupok.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Sechen I

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi ako magaling dito. I'm here to disappoint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweet fic start:   
https://twitter.com/winarakniyeol/status/1174502786345488384?s=20

"Hey stranger. Can I call you Sehun? Kase kamukha mo talaga sya eh." Jongdae said doon sa lalaking kasama nya habang nasa elevator sila paakyat sa suite ni Jongin na sya muna ang gumagamit sa vivere.

"Sure." The stranger, well Sehun, said. Biglang namiss ni Jongdae yung ex-husband nya dahil doon. How is this stranger's features really looks like Sehun's.

Pero well, he's already intoxicated at cloudy na yung utak nya. Ni hindi na nga halos malinaw sa mata nya yung itsura nitong kasama nya eh. Basta he wants to get laid tonight.

Pagpasok nila sa loob ng suite ay agad na hinalikan ni Jongdae si stranger. The kiss is wild, and rough but still passionate. Nag-iinit yung katawan nya. He wants him. He really do.

So he started taking off his clothes but the stranger stopped him. Binuhat sya nito papunta sa kama before he removed his pants.

"Sehun..." Jongdae moaned when he felt the stranger kiss him. Slowly. From his lips. To his earlobes, down to his neck.

Ramdam na ramdam ni Jongdae yung maiinit na halik na ibinibigay sa kanya and gustong-gusto nya ayon. He angles his neck to give the stranger more access to him.

His breathing became ragged when he the stranger caressing his legs and spreading them slowly, like a flowers starting to open.

The stranger's touches kept Jongdae crazy. His mind might be hazy and his eyes might be cloudy pero ramdam na ramdam nya yung mga haplos na ginagawa sa katawan nya.

Maybe this is the alcohol kicking in. Madami syang nainom. Maybe what he feels right now is because of the alcohol.

Sobrang init ng nararamdaman ni Jongdae talaga.

"Sehun, kiss me please." He begged so the stranger lowered his head to kiss the begging Jongdae while touching his ass, carefully spreading the soft cheeks.

Jongdae can feel the stranger's cock poking his legs nung pareho na silang nakahubad. Ni halos ni hindi na makatayo si Jongdae dahil sa kalasingan but he still wants to do this. He wants to be fucked, god damn it.

"I want to fuck you so hard when i saw you at the counter a while ago, Jongdae. I really do." The stranger whispered to his ears while kissing them. Sobrang lalim nung boses. Sobrang sarap magpakalunod.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He asked. Baliw na baliw na si Jongdae sa bawat halik na binibigay sa kanya. Every part of him is getting hot as the stranger's lips explore his body.

Napaliyad si Jongdae when he felt fingers on his asshole. Massaging slowly. Preparing to enter.

"Please... Sehun..." his plead is heard across the room but the stranger paid nothing to it.

Jongdae kept on waiting until he finally felt a thick, long finger entering him.

"Sehun... oh my... please faster..." unti-unting nababaliw si Jongdae while the stranger's finger kept on coming in and out of his hole until it was puffy.

Hinihingal na si Jongdae nang tumigil ito.

"Please fuck me, Sehun. Please..." he begged. He just wants to be fucked by this stranger whom he calls Sehun. Mahirap bang ma-achieve yon?!

"Beg, baby. I want to hear you begging first." The stranger said while massaging Jongdae's slightly hardened cock.

His moans are becoming louder and louder.

"Please Sehun... please..."

"How much do you me inside your puffy hole, right now, hmm? Tell me." The stranger is teasing his asshole by positioning his large cock towards Jongdae's puffy hole and it's making him crazy. Like really crazy.

"So much. Please... I want you inside me so much..." Jongdae pleaded.

"Okay... wish granted." The stranger said before entering him.

It was painful. Really painful. Dahil first time ni Jongdae and the stranger's cock is really fucking big. Jongdae just held on the stranger's arms while his eyes are both closed.

"Ahh.."

"The pain will be gone, baby. Promise." The stranger kissed him before started moving slowly. 

Mas lalong humigpit yung kapit ni Jongdae.

"Sehun... ahhh..." mas lalo syang nababaliw while the stranger kept on pushing his cock in and out of his hole. He just kept on his eyes closed.

Lunod na lunod si Jongdae sa ginagawa sa kanya. The stranger is fucking his hole so very good while showering him tiny kisses.

His moans are getting louder and louder when his felt his prostate is getting hit as the stranger fucks him harder and deeper.

"Sehun! Sehun! Oh my..... ahhh! Sehun!..." both of their moans and groans are echoing inside the room.

Jongdae came without him noticing it. So the stranger ordered him to get on all fours na agad nya namang sinunod.

"Oh my god! Sehun!...." mas lalong lumakas yung mga ungol ni Jongdae because the stranger really hits his prostate really good now while kissing and biting his skin.

Sobrang sarap. Sobrang nababaliw na si Jongdae.

His legs are already weak kaya naman napadapa na sya but that didn't stop the stranger from pounding him hard, harder.

"Fuck, Jongdae. I'm cumming. Fuck..." Jongdae feels like his hips were about to break sa lakas ng pagbayo sa kanya but he accepted it while moaning so loud until he felt something hot inside him.

"Sehun...if you're done, please leave. My brother will be here at the morning." He whispered before closing his eyes.

It's been a long day. And a tiring, long night.


	2. Sechen II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahil nagselos si Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shutangina. I'm sorry. i'm not really great at writing smut. Major character death pwede pa hahahaahahah pero kidding aside, sana magustuhan nyo. hehe
> 
> To all the readers who always patiently waits for updates, i'm forever thankful and grateful to all of you. thank for supporting the sechen ship. thank you for spending your precious time reading my fics full of typographical errors. thank you for the kind words. and most of all, THANK YOU FOR EXISTING, ALL OF YOU.

Jongdae kept on kissing Sehun while grinding on his lap. Putangina kanina pa sya nanggigigil. Putangina talaga napakapokpok ng mga babae dito sa New York. Can’t they all see na kasama sya ni Sehun at yung anak nila? Panay pa din ang pagpapa-cute ng mga bwisit.

“Dae, wait lang bakit ka gigil na gigil?” Sehun asked nung tumigil sya. Medyo namamaga na yung mga labi ni Sehun dahil kinakagat-kagat nya kanina pa. Shit sarap.

“Ayaw mo ba? I can always get out and let you take care of that boner alone.” Jongdae said with a smug smile while looking at Sehun’s tent sa pantalon nito.

“Of course not.” The taller answered kaya nagpatuloy si Jongdae sa paghalik kay Sehun habang ito naman ay minamasahe na yung pwet nya. Hindi na sila nakapag-intay pa hanggang sa unit ni Sehun si Jongdae dahil kanina pa sya talaga nagnanasa kay Sehun. Since he saw the hem of his Calvin Klein boxer shorts nung may inaabot ito sa taas na shelf habang karga si Rafi kanina. Nahuli nya pa ngang nakatingin yung isa sa mga saleslady nung toystore that’s why he pulled down Sehun’s shirt. That’s for his eyes only. Sya lang ang may karapatan. Sya lang at wala nang iba.

Jongdae threw his and Sehun’s shirts sa passenger seat lang dahil baka mahirapan silang hanapin mamaya eh aakyat pa sila ng apartment ni Sehun. Then taller started kissing Jongdae’s neck, biting and sucking every skin.

“Se kase I told you wag mong kakagatin…” Jongdae said na may halong moan kase putangina ang sarap ng ginagawa ni Sehun sa kanya. He just heard Sehun laugh bago tinuloy yung pagkagat-kagat sa leeg nya. Putangina kae makikita to ni Serafina. Itong Sehun na to!

“Sehun makikita yan ng anak mo! Ano ba hindi pa winter magtatanong yon kung bakit ako naka-turtle neck! Anong sasabihin ko? Yung daddy no yung may gawa nyan, nak.” Jongdae hissed kaya huminto muna si Sehun at tumawa bago sya hinalikan sa labi.

“Ingay mo. Wag kang masyadong maingay baka katukin tayo dito. Mamaya sa apartment gusto ko sisigaw ka.” Sehun whispered. Nasa parking lot lang kase sila ng apartment building ni Sehun. Pero shet sobrang sarap ng boses ni Sehun ngayon.

Sehun continued what he was doing and Jongdae started to moan when Sehun started sucking his swollen nipples one by one.  
“Sehun dahan-dahan naman…” he moaned. Tangina masakit na masarap at the same time! Parang gusto nyang patigilin si Sehun pero mananakit naman sya pag tumigil.

But Sehun continued sucking his nips harshly so Jongdae had no choice but to arch his back and tug Sehun’s hair tight dahil sa pleasure na nararamdaman nya.

Jongdae is catching his breath nung tumigil si Sehun. Nakapikit pa sya when he heard him unbuckling his belt.

“Se kala ko ba momol lang?” Jongdae asked habang nakahawak sa mga kamay ni Sehun, stopping him from doing anything.

“Ayaw mo ba?” Sehun’s voice is kind of teasing him. Titingnan kung mahuhulog sya sa patibong.

Based on Baekhyun’s experience, masakit daw sa likod ang sex sa kotse, naka-on fours daw kase nun si Baekhyun, but Jongdae wants to try it. To try is to believe. Saka sya maniniwala pag nasubukan na nila ni Sehun.

“No. Recline mo na bilis. I’ll ride you.” he said before winking at Sehun.

“Nasa compartment yung lube.”

Lumipat muna si Jongdae sa passenger to remove his pants then after giving the lube to Sehun then, he sat again on Sehun’s lap, directly on the taller’s erect crotch.

Mamaya nya na aawayin si Sehun kung bakit may lube sya sa compartment because Jongdae really wants be fucked by his babydaddy again right now.

Sehun reclined the driver’s seat. Then he started massaging Jongdae’s peaches.

“Se.. ah..” Jongdae moaned when he felt Sehun’s finger entering him. Fuck it’s just one finger pero ang sarap na agad.

Sehun is nibbling his earlobe while his finger is going in and out of his hole and halos tumirik na yung mga mata ni Jongdae when he felt Sehun shoving another finger inside.

“Sehuuuun…” he moaned at mas lalong humigpit yung paghila nya sa buhok ni Sehun habang mag bumibilis yung paglabas-masok nung mga daliri ni Sehun.

Oh my god grabe yung ginagawa sa kanya ni Sehun ngayon. Sobrang nakakabaliw putangina more!

“Isa pa?” Sehun teased. Hindi pa nakakasagot si Jongdae nung may pumasok ulit na isa pang daliri. Oh my god!

Three fingers are shoving inside and out of Jongdae’s asshole pero sobrang nababaliw na sya. Pano pa kaya pag yung main dish na?

“Se tama nang foreplay. Please… fuck me already...” Jongdae is catching his breath habang nakayakap kay Sehun. Tumawa naman si Sehun before removing his fingers and positioning his giant dick sa pwet ni Jongdae.

Jongdae is almost grinding himself on Sehun’s dick. Tangina kase ayaw pang ipasok. Mamaya ka sakin sa apartment ikaw naman babaliwin ko makita mo.

“Se pasok mo na putangina naman.” Jongdae said which made Sehun laugh. Tangina walang nakakatawa. Jongdae is so horny right now and he just wants to be fucked by Sehun. Putangina kase nito.

Hinalikan pa muna sya ni Sehun nang may kasamang dila before entering him. Jongdae felt his asshole clenched.

Ugh masakit. It’s been 5 years since Sehun last fucked him and Jongdae doesn’t really touch himself throughout the years kaya putangina sobrang sakit.

Nanatili lang syang nakaupo kay Sehun while the taller is massaging his ass and kissing his neck while whispering things na hindi nya naman maintindihan dahil masyado syang lunod sa nararamdaman nya ngayon.

“You can do it baby. Move slowly…” Sehun whispered while showering kisses all over his face.

And so Jongdae started moving. Slowly at first dahil medyo masakit na lang unlike kanina.

He can’t help but to moan loud when Sehun’s cock immediately reached his prostate.

“Fu-uck…” Jongdae moves up and down habang nakahawak sa balikat ni Sehun kaya kita nya kung pano pumikit si Sehun as he moves.

He keeps his pace and he stopped for a minute when he felt Sehun hold his cock and started pumping it up and down.

“Move, Jongdae.” Sehun ordered and he did.

Jongdae moves up and down again while Sehun is pumping his cock. He is moaning so loud and pumping so hard.

The sound of their skins slapping is so arousing. The way Jongdae holds his breath and releasing it and holds onto Sehun tight as he moves up and down makes the taller so aroused that’s why he held Jongdae’s waist making him stop.

“What.. Se…” Jongdae protested when he was stopped from moving. He was panting so hard. Beads of sweat were all over his forehead.

Sehun’s big cock is still inside him but he’s wondering why did he make him stop?

Hinawakan ni Sehun yung bewang nya before started moving in and out of him.

Oh putangina…

Mabagal sa una pero pabilis ng pabilis as they were moaning each other’s names.

“Sehun! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Jongdae is already a moaning mess while Sehun is continuously ramming his already puckered hole. He just kept on moaning Sehun’s name habang nakahawak ng mahigpit sa balikat nito.

“Putangina Jongdae ang sikip mo pa din.” Sehun whispered as he slams harder on Jongdae’s hole causing the shorter to let out a loud moan.

“Sehun!... Ahhh!” sa car seat na kumapit si Jongdae dahil ramdam nyang malapit na syang labasan.

Jongdae’s grip on the car seat tightens as Sehun continues slamming his cock on his hole, harder and deeper. He pumps his own cock up and down too and bumagsak sya sa balikat ni Sehun when he came. White strings of liquid is already in both of their bodies.

Sehun kissed him before moving again. 

Jongdae is still sensitive kaya naman napalakas agad yung ungol nya.

Sehun fucks him deep and hard again. Parang mababaliw na si Jongdae sa sarap na nararamdaman nya.

“Baby, I’m coming.” Sehun whispered to him. Humigpit ulit yung kapit ni Jongdae kay Sehun at sa upuan.

“Sehun… ahhh..” 

“I love you.” nakasandal na lang si Jongdae kay Sehun when he felt something hot, Sehun’s cum, inside him.

“I love you. I love you. I love you so much, Jongdae.” Sehun kept on kissing him on his face. Hingal na hingal si Jongdae habang pinupunasan ni Sehun yung pawis sa noo nya at the same time kissing him.

“I love you too, Se.”


	3. Sechen III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahil lahat tayo ay uhaw sa sechen chours. Last pahabol dahil very happy ang sechen day natin ngayon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and we're sa aking ao3 account. kayo ha grabe ang uhaw nateng lahat sa sechen buti na lang nako malakas backer natin. sa january magkakaron na tayo ng official photos from exol japan book!!!! pero ayun na nga ang galing ni Miss B kase sya nakahula nung parehong pangalan oh diba mga readers dyan na buntis or may balak magpabuntis at naghahanap ng pangalan sa kanilang junakises, i volunteer as tribute po na taga pangalan kita nyo naman hasler ang mamshie nyo right hahaha chours pero ayun na nga kase sehun's pov ito tignan naten kung kayanin nyo hahahahahahahahahahahahaha charot lang.
> 
> anyways, 
> 
> pasalamatan natin si ate faye (madam rupok hahahaha) kase kinulit nya ko kaninang umaga na part 3 daw edi eto na nga part 3 na.
> 
> si miss b na syang na syang nakahula ng names!!! 
> 
> at yung crush ko yieeeeeeee keshe ye keep me enspered everydey chours tangina landi
> 
> okay!!!! hahahahah lezz do this!!!

Jongdae stood up mula sa tabi nya, hindi nya alam kung saan pupunta. Badtrip naman kase to si Hyejin basta basta na lang tatawag. Hahanapan nya na talaga to ng boyfriend!

"Kuya Sehun!"

"Ano?!" iritable nyang tanong. Tangina kase dapat going second round na sila eh!

"Kita ko ig story mo!! Cute nyo n Rafi ha!" masasaktan nya talaga to si Hyejin pag-uwi nya. Napaka-cockblocker!

"Yan lang ba itinawag mo? Hyejin masasaktan kita." he said kaya naman tumawa yung bruhilda nyang pinsan na napaka mapang-asar kaya hanggang ngayon ay walang paring manliligaw or boyfriend. Buti nga.

"Of course not. On the serious note, Uncle Soogeun wants you to come home daw muna. Hindi mo daw kase sinasagot yung phone mo. May sasabihin daw sya so he just told me to call you and ako na lang daw ang magsabi so here i am, ako ng messenger nyo today."

"What is it about?" he asked tapos umayos sya ng upo. Hindi namalayan ni Sehun na tumabi na sa kanya si Jongdae and his hands started on creeping on his waist. Napahigit ng paghinga si Sehun when Jongdae stood up at tinulak sya pasandal sa couch. Napatingin naman sya kay Jongdae. He is sporting a naughty smile on his lips.

"Kuya, uncle Soogeun proposed a medical mission before the end of the year somewhere in the sierra mountains. Daddy and Auntie Sunmi already agreed. Si Auntie Hyorin ang deciding vote so we are still waiting for her right now kase she's in a seminar in Jeju." Sehun's focus left him nung lumuhod si Jongdae sa harap and started touching his thighs.

Putangina...

Jongdae is smiling mischievously habang paakyat ng paakyat yung mga kamay nya sa butones ng pantalon ni Sehun habang si Sehun naman ay halos nagpipigil na lang ng hininga nya. Putangina putangina.

"Kuya Sehun? Are you still there?"

"Y-yeah. So ano nang gagawin?" he asked.

Sehun held his breathe nung buksan na ni Jongdae yung pantalon nya and gets a hold of his cock. 

Putangina putangina!

"Talk to her, Sehun. Hanggang hindi nya binababa hindi ako titigil." Jongdae said tapos sinubo nya yung tite ni Sehun.

"Fuck!"

"Kuya Sehun minumura mo ba ako?!" sigaw sa kanya ni Hyejin.

Hindi na alam ni Sehun kung saan nya ibabaling yung atensyon nya.

Hindi nya alam kung kay Hyejin ba or kay Jongdae na kasalukuyang dinidilaan yung tite nya. Putangina naman!

"Hindi kita minumura! Ano ba yung sasabihin mo?! Bilisan mo na nga." His voice is full of urgency dahil putangina ramdam na ramdam nya yung init ng bibig ni Jongdae. Putangina putangina!

"As i was saying, once na makapag-decide na si auntie hyorin-" hindi naituloy ni Hyejin yung sasabihin nya dahil napaungol bigla si Sehun nung sinubo ni Jongdae ng buo yung tite nya.

"Kuya Sehun what the hell are you doing?! Are you jacking off while talking to me?!" she shouted pero patuloy si Jongdae sa ginagawa nya. Putangina Sehun is going crazy. 

Sobrang sarap ng ginagawa ni Jongdae sa kanya. Kaya naman napahawak na sya sa buhok ni Jongdae and pushed his head to take his cock deeper.

Ah putangina ang sarap!

Napasandal na si Sehun sa headrest habang nakapikit dahil mababaliw na sya.

"No i'm not. Ituloy mo yung sasabihin mo." he said dahil nagbanta si Jongdae na ititigil nya once na ibaba ni Sehun yung tawag. Fuck.

"So ayun nga once na pumayag si aunti hyorin, pinapauwi ka ni uncle dahil need ka daw sumama. we need manpower kase." mas lalong humigpit yung hawak nya sa buhok ni Jongdae. Nakasandal na lang sya sa headrest at nakapikit habang salita ng salita si Hyejin. Pigil na pigil naman yung ungol nya.

Mas lalo pa syang naturn on nung nagkatitigan sila ni Jongdae while he his licking the tip of his cock. FUCK.

"Ugh fuck." hindi nya na napigilan kaya napahinto si Hyejin sa pagsasalita. Nginisihan naman sya Jongdae before sucking his rock-hard cock again.

"Kuya Sehun you know what? Feeling ko may ginagawa kang kababalaghan and i so don't want to hear you doing whatever that is! kadiri! i'm going to call you tomorrow! nakakainis ka i have date pa naman bukas!" Hyejin said before ending the call. fucking finally.

"Putangina what the hell are you doing?!" he said after throwing his phone sa center table. 

Sehun's eyes is overflowing with lust for the man who's kneeling in front of him right now and sucking off his cock good.

"I'm sucking you off. Why? Don't you want it?" Jongdae asked while licking the tip of his cock.

Puta mababaliw na si Sehun sa ginagawa ni Jongdae sa kanya lalo na when he started sucking him in a faster pace. Mas lalong napapikit si Sehun at napahawak sa buhok ni Jongdae.

"Dae, puta lalabasan na ko. tayo na dyan." he said pero parang walang narinig si Jongdae. tapos mas binilisan nya pa yung ginagawa nya. 

fuuuuuck!

"Dae fuck i'm coming! stop na!" sehun said pero hindi talaga nagpatinag si Jongdae.

Sehun tried pushing him away when he felt na malapit na talaga pero wala pa din. 

Until he came inside Jongdae's mouth. 

"Fuck, Dae iluwa mo!" he said but it's too late pero nalunok na ni Jongdae lahat.

Fuck it's a major turn on for him lalo na at si Jongdae yun eh. Puta.

"Don't you like it?" Jongdae innocently asked as he stood up from his place. His face is so innocent right but Sehun is so fucking turned on on what he did a while ago that's why he felt his cock hardening again.

"Strip and get on all fours on the couch, Jongdae. When i come i want to see you needy ass waiting for me." he said.

Sehun left para kumuha ng lube sa kwarto nya. He's smiling like a madman while looking for the damn bottle. 

Pagbalik nya, his eyes feasted on Jongdae naked ass up on the air na agad nya naman pinalo causing Jongdae to moan. Mas lalong naturn on si Sehun sa ungol na ginawa ni Jongdae.

He kissed Jongdae's shoulders while massaging his ass.

"Did you like what did you do a while ago?" he asked while nibbling Jongdae's earlobe. Pigil na pigil lang talaga si Sehun sa ngayon but he really wants to fuck Jongdae already.

Ungol lang ang isinagot sa kanya ni Jongdae because two of his fingers is already inside of Jongdae's ass, opening him up, again.

Sehun's cock is already twitching inside of his boxer shorts because of Jongdae's lewd moans.

"Sehun, fuck me already please..." Jongdae pleaded as his breathing became fast.

"You want my cock again baby?" he asked, adding another finger, making Jongdae moan louder again.

"Yes please!"

Of course, Sehun obligued to what Jongdae wants.

He positioned himself on his entrance and started kissing his exposed neck, leaving marks all over it, before entering him.

"Ah!"

Sehun started in slow pace, letting Jongdae adjust again to his length. He can him holding on the couch tight as he increase the pace of his movement.

"Sehun! Ahhhh!..."

Sehun likes how Jongdae is still tight after he fucked him good a while ago and how his hole clenches everytime he moves inside and out.

"Ang sikip mo pa rin, Dae, puta." he whispered while ramming Jongdae's hole hard making the other moan loudly in response.

Nakayuko na lang si Jongdae sa couch habang panay ungol sa pangalan ni Sehun habang panay naman hinahalikan ni Sehun si Jongdae while still fucking his hole.

"Ah! Ah! Sehun! Please! Oh my god!"

The lewd sound of their skins slapping is echoing inside the whole apartment and it's making Sehun hornier.

"Se im coming, please, faster, faster..."

Sehun followed what Jongdae wants. He fucked him faster as he gets a hold of his hair. He keeps on thrusting harder and deeper while whsipering Jongdae's name hanggang sa si Jongdae na mismo yung nagpahinto sa kanya. 

Hingal na hingal si Jongdae pero nasa loob pa rin ng pwet nya yung tite ni Sehun.

"Se, wait ahhhh..."

Sehun did not stop despite of Jongdae's pleas and moans. 

"I'm about to come baby..." he whispered then bit Jongdae's neck. 

Hindi na sya sinagot ni Jongdae so he thrusted deeper and harder again and again and again until he felt his release.

"I love you, i love you, i love you." he whispered to Jongdae.


End file.
